


Seven Days

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, hurt/care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war AU, Remus loses his job, and the outlook for getting another isn’t good. </p>
<p>A story told as a series of seven drabbles (strictly 100 words each). Written in ’06 as an early birthday present for innerslytherin, who long ago gave me this prompt: "What if postwar Remus lost another job, and Severus comforted him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innerslytheryn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Innerslytheryn).



> Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

_Monday Afternoon_

"What are you doing home at this hour?" Severus asked, and Remus knew that he expected a straight answer.

"I’ve been handed a redundancy parchment," he said, "along with my severance pay. Apparently, there’s been a 

review of policy, and I am now considered to be too much of a risk to the family clientele."

"In the basement workshop of an apothecary?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Lupin nodded, putting down 

_The Daily Prophet._

"There doesn’t appear to be any jobs today I can legally apply for," he sighed, "so I’ll write some 

canvassing letters tonight to Owl tomorrow morning."

_Friday Evening_

Remus studied the application he’d just written. The calligraphy, grammar and structure seemed right, though 

he pondered over letting Severus do a proofread when he got home from work. He wondered if that would make 

any difference, rejection wise.

His partner had started working extra shifts at the war veteran’s clinic, to make up for income lost now that 

Remus was out of work. Even so, things were going to be much tighter financially until he found another job.

Also on the table was an Afternoon Tea invite from the Burrow, this Saturday. The Weasleys wanted to cheer 

him up.

_Monday Morning, the Following Week_

Clomping footsteps woke him from a fragmented dream. For a wizard who’d gained a reputation as a master of 

stealth during the war, Severus could be damned noisy first thing in the morning.

"Have you finished the application letters last night?" he called, from the kitchen.

"Yes," Remus replied, rubbing his eyes. 

"Then do not forget to Owl them today."

"No, I won’t." 

The front door slammed, as Severus left for work.

Twenty minutes later, he stumbled out into the kitchen to find a half-empty mug of cold tea on the table. 

He’d gone off without finishing his breakfast again.

_Tuesday Evening_

Severus was late, and Remus was not in good humour. 

Twenty parchments he’d sent since losing his job, twelve returned with rejection notes, the rest he never 

heard back from. Harry and the Weasleys were putting out a good word for him, but so far, nothing came of 

that.

He wondered what was keeping Severus; right now, he felt he could do with his company.

It was 1 am before Remus finally heard the familiar footsteps tramp upstairs towards the bedroom.

"Incident at the clinic today," Severus said as he changed, "Obliviated witch tried to Sectumsempra a Healer. 

Big mess." 

_Thursday Morning_

Full moon was just over a week away, and Wolfsbane was one of the most expensive Potions around. They could 

barely afford it when Remus was working, but now, unless he found another job soon, the course he was taking 

would be the last for a long time. 

Severus could make some, but he rarely had the free time to scratch himself lately, let alone brew such a 

difficult Potion. 

Going through Full moon un-medicated was something Remus was dreading. He remembered vague, fuzzy memories of 

being held and stroked by Severus during Changes. He was going to miss that.

_Saturday Evening_

The unemployment rate for Lycanththopes, according to The Daily Prophet, was at 99.8 % before the war, and 

97% since then. The Ministry was considering 'toughening up' again, since they were clearly not taking proper 

advantage of the Werewolf Law reforms that had been introduced to help them...

Remus put the paper down, disgusted, while Severus sipped his tea. He started towards the staircase, to sit 

alone in the attic for a while. He wished he hadn’t burnt all his rejected applications... right now, he 

fancied shoving them in Dolores Umbridge’s face.

"Could you come over here, please?" Severus asked.

_Sunday Morning_

He awoke to something that felt strangely good. It turned out to be Severus’s arms around his chest… or the 

hard, thin lips that were now slowly working their way up along the back of his neck... trust him to know to 

turn a bad situation around, even if he couldn't solve every problem.

Remus stretched his arms, grunting with pleasure as something tickled the edge of his ear. It felt like his 

lover’s nose.

"We will not let this business take everything of quality from our lives," Severus murmured, "Understood?"  
"Understood, Severus," Remus said, and he meant it.

**-END-**


End file.
